Just two people being scared together
by Skovko
Summary: A gunman's on the loose in the arena and everyone is running for safety. That's how Luke and Delicia find themselves alone together in a room. (Sequel to "Just two people having some fun together".)


**A/N:**  
 **This is a sequel to "Just two people having some fun together".**  
 **I'm not sure if I should make more sequels after this one but I'd like to hear your opinions about it. I can't make any promises though.**  
 **And as always, thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. It's very much appreciated.**

Not many things could scare the wrestlers, especially not when they were all in the same arena and ready to protect each other, but that Saturday an hour before a house show was about to start, they got scared.

Everyone heard it. A man shouting and a bunch of loud popping sounds. An angry man with a gun. No one knew if it was someone they knew or just some crazy fan but he was inside the arena, in the backstage area with them, moving through the hallways while shouting and firing his gun.

"Delicia!" Luke grabbed her around the waist.

She screamed and fought against him, thinking she had somehow ended in the hands of the crazy man walking the hallways. He yanked her with him inside one of the rooms and locked the door.

"Calm down, my dear," he said.  
"Luke?" She asked.

He kept his arms around her waist while he leaned up against a wall and she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Luke!" She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry, I saw you running towards me and I just acted. You can't be out there with a maniac on the loose," he said.  
"I'm so scared," she said.  
"Me too," he said.  
"Please, don't let go," she said.

He tightened his arms around her waist and she dug her fingers into his upper arms while pushing herself up on her toes to get near his face.

"Please, Luke," she whispered.  
"I got you," he said.  
"Please, I'm so scared," she begged.

Her lips landed just above the collar of his tee, desperately kissing his skin while whispering through the kisses. Another gunshot made her whimper and jump closer up against him and he lowered his head to meet her lips. He did it for two reasons. One, he wanted to make her relax and comfort her. Two, if they were about to die, he'd rather die with the taste of her on his tongue.

"Please," she whispered against his lips.

He looked in her eyes and all sanity went out the door. They had spent one hot night together once and then gone back to being friends the next day as agreed on but seeing that desperate look in her eyes and feeling her tremble in fear in his arms made everything change.

He spun them around and pushed her up against the wall. His teeth sank into her lips, biting and kissing her at the same time, while he yanked aggressively on her pants until the button flew off and the zipper ran down on its own. He pulled them down and she kicked off her shoes so he could finish the job in getting her lower body naked.

He was fast back to his feet, working his own pants and boxers down to his knees while he once again left bites on her lips that surely would lead to some sort of bruises. She just moaned and whimpered at the pain, trying to drown out the gunshots they could still hear from time to time. He lifted her up and slammed straight into her without warning.

"Danger's got you all wet, my dear!" He growled in her ear as he thrust into her hard. "Fucking let me hear you!"  
"Luke!" She whimpered.  
"Louder!" He barked.  
"Luke!" She cried out louder. "Fuck me, Luke! Fuck me hard!"

He slammed into her as hard as he could, drowning her screams and cries with his mouth as he once again assulted her mouth. She tensed up quickly and he bit down hard on her bottom lip to taste blood and it felt like she exploded on his dick in a violent orgasm which forced him to cum too. Normally he could control it and last long but not this time. Not with a death threat hanging in the air.

For a while nothing was heard but their heavy breathing in the air. He was still inside her, still holding her up with his hands under her ass, while he was leaning his forehead against hers, both of them having their eyes closed while trying to come down from their high and controlling their fear at the same time.

"You hear that?" He asked.

She opened her eyes at the same time as him.

"What?" She asked.  
"Silence," he smiled. "Absolute silence."

Their phones buzzed at the same time and he finally pulled out of her and put her back down. They both found their phones to find a group text that had been sent to everyone.

"They got him," he smiled.  
"And only one person hurt. No one's dead," she said.  
"Thank heavens," he muttered.

Suddenly it all became very real and they both started dressing. He yanked his boxers and pants up fast while watching her pick up her clothes from the floor and getting back into it.

"Sorry about the button", he said sheepishly.  
"No harm done. It was an old pair anyway," she said.  
"So..." He ran a hand over his bald head. "So much for a one time thing, eh?"

He gave her a boyish smile and she laughed at him.

"We're excused. We thought we were gonne die," she said.  
"Pretty good excuse. I agree," he said.  
"But we probably shouldn't tell anyone," she said.  
"A secret like the last time," he said.

They left the room and headed towards the ring where everyone seemed to gather up. Once everyone was in there, they learned that the man had managed to shoot one of the security guards in the arm but nothing he wouldn't live through.

"So tonight's show of course is cancelled and so it tomorrow. I'll see you all on Raw Monday," Stephanie ended.

Karl made his way over to Delicia. She frowned as she looked at him, not knowing what on earth he wanted all of the sudden.

"Sorry, Delicia, I know we didn't end on a good note but I'm glad to see you're fine," he said.  
"Same," she said.

In the end she was glad. She didn't wanna see anybody, not even Karl, hurt or dead.

"I'm not with Kairi, by the way. It was a one time deal," he said.  
"I don't care, Karl. You don't owe me anything," she said.  
"I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight and calm our nerves together," he said.  
"No thanks, someone already calmed me down," she said.

She turned her head to hide the smirk and he nodded to himself and rubbed his hands together.

"Right. You were with some of the other women," he said.

She turned her head back with a smile, not able to keep it down.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked.  
"Oh!" She reached a hand up to feel the cut Luke had made with his teeth. "I slipped while running down the hallways."


End file.
